A Classical Conditioning
by Blue Moon3
Summary: My take on a boy's traumatic childhood. A sort-of-but-not-quite-prequel to Trials & Tirbulations. Please read author's notes on each chapter for warnings, as this could get dark!
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: Severus Snape and everything recognisable from the Harry Potter-verse is the property of J.K. Rowling and her fleet of publishers. Original characters and the storyline are mine, so paws off unless you've asked._   
_Author's Notes: Here's the science - concentrate! I felt that a sequel to Trials & Tribulations wouldn't realy be possible due to changes in canon post-OotP. However, I discovered the other day that I'd really done a lot of planning about Snape's childhood while writing T&T, and it seemed a pity to put that to waste, so if you've read T&T you may consider this a prequel. If you **haven't** read T&T then read this...then go read Trials & Tribulations (There's a link to it on my authors page). Thanks to my betas. Big ole warning, this contains non-graphic, non-consensual sex.___

_***___

**_A Classical Conditioning_** ****

**February 10th, 1959**

The wind was knocked from her as she was shoved unceremoniously against the stone wall, held up by his hands. The rough surface grazed her through the thin silk of the once-white gown, now muddied at the hem and starting to shred at the back. 

"Claud, please!" 

His lips trailed down her neck, hot breath steaming in the icy February air. Her hands gripped his shoulders, but he pushed them away, pinning them roughly to the wall. She struggles half-heartedly, rubbing her hands against the stone until slick, warm blood starts to seep from them. 

"Please, Claud, stop..." 

One hand is removed from hers, pawing and grasping at the skirt of her gown. A loud rip is heard in the bleak silence and the harsh wind whips her bare legs. His hand covers her mouth until only moaning can be heard from between his fingers, even as hot tears slide over his skin, mingling with the blood left from her grazed hands. 

She opens her bleary eyes to the darkness of the night. They connect for just a moment with his black pupils, that had once seemed so endearing, before they roll up in his head in pleasure, and his head falls forwards against her shoulder. Her own eyes roll up to the full moon above them, lighting their consummation with a ghostly sheen. She pants through his splayed fingers, but not with pleasure. 

Tears and blood and semen trickle down her skin, and she wonders what she did to deserve this. 

*** 

**November 13th, 1959**

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to be with your wife, Mr Snape?" 

"I'm better where I am. Tears and blood and who knows what else," the tall, mousey haired man shuddered. "Just tell me when she's done, there's a good girl." 

The nurse raised her eyebrow slightly, but nodded and swept into the delivery room carrying the lavender and chamomile calming infusion. Hetty Longbottom had not been in maternity long and had only assisted on ten or fifteen births, but Mrs Snape was the quietest mother-to-be she had yet experienced. The various nurses and midwives scurried about her, but the raven-haired woman just lay there, sobbing quietly, waiting for her baby to come. She gave an occasional gasp of pain, or a quiet request for some water, but there was none of the panic that usually accompanied labour. 

She was just in her last stages now. It had not been long compared to some, but it had started at night and carried on through until dawn, and the poor woman looked ready to pass out. 

"It's coming, Mrs Snape. One last good push should finish it!" the midwife said, holding the baby's head carefully as the body began to slip out. "It's a boy. Quick, pass me that wand!" 

As the midwife cut the umbilical cord and passed the baby to another nurse, Hetty couldn't help noticing the look of relief on Mrs Snape's face. 

"Would you like me to fetch Mr Snape, Ma'am?" 

Mrs Snape's eyes widened slightly, and she reached out for her baby, holding it tight to her. She smiled slightly down at his black mop of hair, and then frowned and nodded. "Yes. I think that would be best." 

Hetty nodded in return, and walked quickly from the room. Mr Snape was sat quite calmly in the corridor reading a newspaper. Without looking up, he inquired, "Is it a boy?" 

"Yes, Sir," Nurse Longbottom replied. "Would you like to come and see him?" 

Claudius Snape lowered his newspaper and peered at the nurse through oval shaped spectacles. "Yes, I suppose I'd better," he drawled, standing slowly. 

The nurse smiled nervously. "Just this way, Sir." 

She turned and led him into the delivery room, where Estrella Snape smiled down at her silent baby, enfolding him in her arms. She looked up at the nurse's re-entrance, and seemed to hold her baby tighter as her eyes slid to her husband's imposing figure. She quickly lowered her head so that Greecian black curls fell forward, partially masking her face. 

"He has your hair, I see, Ella. Pity about that. Would have thought the Snape genes would win over." Mrs Snape gazed up at her husband, a carefully measured blank expression on her face. "Well, let me look at the boy." 

The woman looked down almost regretfully at her child, before handing him into Claudius Snape's outstretched arms. "He's quiet for a baby. I expected him to be bawling by now. Everything alright with him, is it?" 

"Everything's fine, Mr Snape," Hetty replied. "Some babies are just that way. Make the most of it, I would." 

Snape smiled half heartedly at the girl, then returned to inspecting his baby. "Goodness, I've never known a child to be born with frown lines. Such a severe little chap." He looked at his wife. "His name will be Severus. It's a family name, and considering his disposition I think it quite fitting." 

"Yes, dear," his wife replied quietly. 

"Severus Aquilla Snape." 

Hetty left the room quietly behind Jody, the midwife, leaving the family to their business. As they left the room, she whispered to Jody, "There's something not quite right there, you know. Something with him." 

Jody rolled her eyes and replied, "It's the same with a lot of pureblood families. You can bet your bottom dollar they're not married because of any passionate romance. Always ends the same, too. I pity that poor kid." 

*** 

**December 25th, 1960**

"Why will he not come to his dear Grandmama, Claudius?" 

The stumbling child made a beeline from the wing-back chair to his mother's lap, flinging his arms around her legs as she looked sheepishly up at her mother-in-law. "I'm sorry, Mrs Snape. He's a little shy around strangers." 

The stately woman snorted and looked down her hawkish nose at the fairytale beauty her son had been foolish enough to marry. "Stranger, indeed. Who should he walk to if not his own grandmother? It's stubborness and contradiction. So sad to see in one so young. I should be careful of it, Claudius," she added in a stage whisper. "Get it out of him before it causes his character damage." 

Estrella Snape bit her tongue hard and scooped the toddler up into her arms, planting a firm kiss on his forehead. She raised her eyes and watched from beneath her lashes as her husband ducked his head to converse quietly with his mother. She could not hear what they talked about, but could very well imagine. 

"I think it a complete crime that you don't have a wet nurse, Estrella. The boy will become far too attached. It will be his undoing." Claudius straightened again, his jaw tight. Estrella knew that whatever they had been discussing was her fault. 

"And I would agree with you, Mrs Snape," Estrella lied, "if I were still working. However, as I am at home anyway it would be...foolhardy to employ someone to look after the boy when I can do so myself at no expense." 

Severus struggled in his mothers arms and slid inelegantly to the floor, running towards his father, then veering suddenly to the window. Estrella smiled fondly at the bounding figure, dressed up in his Sunday best for Christmas. Mrs Snape senior raised a critical eyebrow at the expression and began to rise. 

"It is nearly dark. I shall take my leave, Claudius." 

"Thank you for coming, Mother." Claudius kissed his mother's cheek stiffly. 

Estrella quickly crossed the room and picked Severus up. She held him on her hip as she kissed her mother-in-law goodbye. "Thank you for coming to see us, Mrs Snape." She turned her head to smile at her child and lifted his arm with her free hand, whispering, "Wave good bye, Severus." 

Mrs Snape smiled benevolently at the child's gesture, but made no move to make one in return. "See me out, would you, Claudius." 

Claudius Snape nodded sharply and followed his mother from the room. Estrella followed them quietly, stopping at the door where she could just hear into the entrance hall. 

"That girl will smother your boy if you let her. She is far too protective, far too attached to him. It's not right for a mother. You must check her, Claudius, or the boy will become a spoiled, clinging wretch. See to it that that does not happen or mark my words, you will be sorry you did not listen to me." 

"Yes mother," the quiet response. 

Estrella sighed heavily and held her child tightly, kissing his mop of black hair. She muttered against his soft skin, "I won't let them take you away from me, Sev. I won't let them." 

The boy, only a year old, pulled away to look at his mother. His deep, onyx eyes stared into hers before he stretched his arms around her neck and buried his face into her hair. 

*** 

_Please review and make me happy. Next chapter should be up within the next fortnight._


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Severus Snape, and the Snape and Malfoy names belong to J.K. Rowling, as well as anything else you may recognise from teh Harry Potter-verse. Original characters and the plotline is mine. Please don't steal without permission._   
_Author's Notes: Thanks to Big Momma for beta-ing, and to a host of people who shall remain anonymous on the nature of the abusing father. They know who they are, and they have my grattitude. Ten points to whoever spots Umbridge's Mum before she's revealed properly in the next chapter! Please, please review. I'm really enjoying writing this, and it would make me happy to know that those who read it enjoy it, too!___

_***___

**_Chapter Two_** **__**

**March 3rd, 1965**

"Why can't I play downstairs, Mummy?" 

Estrella Snape looked up from her book and smiled at her son. "Daddy's talking about some very important business, Severus. He doesn't want us getting under his feet." 

Severus nodded and continued playing with his truck from his position, sat on the bare floorboards. Estrella took a moment to look at her son. She had always been the baby of her family, so had no previous experience with children. The thing that had surprised her most was how quickly Severus grew. It seemed only yesterday he was an eerily silent baby who only cried in the presence of stranger. Now there he sat, a five year old boy with his father's wiry frame and his mother's soot black hair, which was now long enough to cover his ears and fall in his eyes. She had used every method of persuassion she could think of to persuade him to let her cut it, but the child was resolute - and any parent of a wizarding child knew better than to force any matter! 

"Mrs Snape, Ma'am?" 

The timid, squeaky voice pulled Estrella from her reverie. "Yes, Pokey, what is it?" 

"You're needed upstairs, Ma'am." Pokey lowered her voice to a theatrical whisper. "Things is being bad with one of the paintings." 

Estrella put down her book with an exasperated sigh and stood. "That _bloody_ Lucinda Snape portrait again, I'll bet. When will that girl realise she _has_ to be cleaned every once in a while or no one will be able to see her at all. Whoever painted her should be positively _hung!_" Estrella stepped neatly over her son and out the door. Severus listened as her brisk footsteps were carried further and further away. 

Severus returned his attention to his truck. His Grandmama (who he usually didn't like very much) had bought it for him, and it was very clever. When you told it 'go', it would go. When you told it 'left', it would turn left. When you told it 'stop', it would stop. There were a lot of other commands it understood, but Severus had not yet got round to exploring those. It also didn't seem to matter how quietly you said the instruction, it would still hear and understand. 

"Go," he commanded imperiously. The truck trundled off in front of him. 

"Left," he whispered, and it immediately turned to roll towards the door. 

"Stop," he murmured even more quietly. 

But the truck kept on running out through the door. 

"Hey! I said stop!" Severus stood and ran after the truck as it drove itself down the corridor towards the stairs. "No! Don't go down there!" 

The truck, however, did not seem to be listening and toppled over the top stair, crashing all the way to the bottom. Severus stood at the top and peered anxiously through the bannisters. The door to the drawing room was ajar and Severus could hear the low rumble of his father's voice. If he was very quiet and very quick, maybe father would never know. 

Holding tight to teh bannister he slipped down the wooden staircase, keeping close to the rail so the stairs wouldn't creak. His bare feet made no sound as he padded closer to the truck. The voices became clearer, more recognisable - his father's and another, more gravelly voice he recognised as belonging to Tiberius Malfoy, his father's friend. 

"A young man - well, young compared to most politicians. He seems to have the right idea, though. The first from the Ministry to speak out against the Mudbloods, but his backing's growing. You should look into it, Claud." 

"Thank you. I shall." 

Severus bent and picked up his truck, frowning at his father's conversation. Mummy had told him that Mudblood was a dirty word he shouldn't use. Maybe that was why he wasn't allowed to play downstairs today. 

"Well, I must be going. I left Emily with Lucius and he can be quite a handful sometimes. Well, boys will be boys!" The door to the drawing room creaked open and dim candlelight spilled into the hall. Severus froze, the truck dropping from his fingers to crash to the floor. 

"Speaking of boys, how's your lad getting on?" 

Severus turned and scrambled up the staircase. 

"Oh," replied Claud, "he's ... right here, apparently." 

The boy stopped half-way up the staircase and slowly turned to face his father. 

"You were told to stay upstairs today, boy. What are you doing down here?" Severus lowered his head, breathing quickly but staying silent. "_Well_?" his father thundered. 

"Best be off, Snape. See you at work." 

Claud nodded over his shoulder, waiting until Tiberius Malfoy had left before shouting, "Estrella! Get down here, wench and be quick about it!" His voice softened dangerously as he straightened to his full height. "Come here, boy. Tell me why you were eavesdropping." 

"I wasn't, Sir, I-I just-" 

"_Get - Down - Here!_" 

Severus walked slowly back down the stairs. He balled his hands into fists in a vain attempt to stop them shaking. His eyes shone but his features were carefully schooled into a blank mask and he kept his head lowered. 

"Why were you downstairs?" 

"I-I ... I just ... my truck..." 

"Speak clearly!" 

"My truck fell down the stairs and I came down to fetch it. I'm sorry, Father. I didn't hear anything. I didn't mean to make you cross." 

The tall man crouched down until his eyes were level with Severus'. The child risked a glance at his father's expression and was shocked by the untamed fury in his eyes. "You are a dirty lying brat, Severus, and I won't condone liars in my house." 

"Claud?" Severus dared not move, but breathed a little more easily at the sound of his mother's voice. "What's wrong? I heard shouting." 

"_Your_ son has wantonly flouted my rules and has decided to start spying on his own father." He turned an accusatory gaze on his wife. "You were supposed to be watching him. Where were you?" 

Estrella Snape came to stand beside Severus. "Pokey needed me. That portrait was acting up again." 

"Why didn't you take him with you?" 

She frowned. "You know what she's like. I wouldn't wish dear Lucinda on anyone, let alone my own son." 

Mr Snape breathed very heavily. "The fact remains that the boy has lied. He has broken the rules. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone who doesn't play by the rules. He has disobeyed his parents. He must be punished." Claud Snape's eyes took on a vaguely crazed look. "Severus, come with me." 

Severus frowned and looked up at his mother, his eyes pleading. He didn't know where his father was going to take him, but he was reasonably sure he didn't want to go there. 

"Claud, please tell me you're not planning on what I think you're planning," Estrella said softly, slowly starting to move in front of her son. 

Claud Snape ignored his wife. "Severus, do not disobey me again, you will only make matters worse." 

"Claud, I can't let you put our son in there." She pushed Severus behind her. 

"I said, _come with me!_" Claud reached quickly around his wife in an attempt to grab the boy. Severus jumped backwards quickly and tripped on the stair. At the same time, his mother pushed Claud's arm away, screaming at him to leave the boy alone. 

Mr Snape brought his hand up in a swift under-cut, hitting Extrella squarely under the chin. There was a sickening crack as her teeth smacked together and she fell back with the weight of the blow, her head slamming against the wall. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her hand slid into her hair and came away bloody. 

Severus lay on his back on the stairs. His dark eyes filled with tears and he started to crawl towards his mother. "Mummy?" he whispered, reaching out for her. "Mummy, don't go. Don't go to sleep. I need you!" 

Estrella's blue eyes slowly closed, her hand dropping into her lap. 

"Come with me, Severus," his father growled. The tall man lunged, this time easily catching his son unawares and grabbing his arm as tears leaked down the boy's pale cheeks. Claud walked quickly with Severus trailing behind in his grasp. They swept through the kitchen and down the cellar steps, Severus stumbling every so often before being dragged back to his feet. On they continued, through the shelves containing Claud's wine collection. In the dim light every bottle seemed full of blood. 

Eventually they reached the far wall of teh cellar, where there was nothing but grime and spiders and a rusted, wraught iron door. 

Claud crouched down and gripped his son's shoulders. "Do you know what lies behind this door, Severus?" 

Severus sniffed loudly and glanced at the object in question. "No, Sir." 

"It is the place where naughty little boy and girls are put. It is a place for liars and children who disobey their parents." Claud stood and pulled a lever on the door, letting it creak open. "Carry on behaving as you have today and you will become very much acquainted with this room." Claud placed a firm hand between Severus' shoulder blades and pushed him into the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Severus' lip quivered as he heard the locks clunk into place. He stared into the near-total darkness. Hazy light seeped under and around the door, bathing the room in eerie shadows. He could see that the room was not big, but it was filled with odd shapes and the earthy smell of must and grit. He moved to the door, small fingers sliding along the joining crack, trying to wriggle into it. 

"I wouldn't do that." 

Severus froze, then turned quickly, eyes scanning the darkness. "Who's there?" he demanded, even as his voice trembled. 

"I tried it once. It hurt. It was bad of me to do it." 

Severus turned slowly to the source of the voice. "Who are you?" he asked again. "I can't see you." 

A dim silver light began to shine from the right hand wall of the room. It seemed to shine from the wall itself, illuminating that side of the chamber. A shadow blocked some of the pale light, a sillhouette of a child about Severus' age. "I am Purcell Snape. Your ancestor." 

Severus frowned as the figure became clearer. "Purcell Snape is dead. His picture hangs in the library. He's a lot older than you there." Severus could now see the other boy clearly. He was dressed in a plain black tunic and had long, wavy brown hair. His prominent nose held a light dusting of freckles but his eyes were cold and black. 

"Only children are allowed here, stupid." This voice was harsher and unmistakably female. A second sillhouette grew clearer. "The children who were left here for hours on end. The cruel ones. The wicked ones. The ones too weak to tell the truth." A girl with sunken black eyes and curled brown hair, older than Purcell, scowled at him from the silver wall. "Our childhood selves are trapped here. With every punishment we grew clearer in the wall, while the wickedness weakened in ourselves." She smiled nastily. "By the time I was sixteen there was nothing left of me. 

"And I died in here." 

Severus shuddered. "But I haven't done anything wrong." 

"Of course you have, dear," said a third sickly, high-pitched voice. "If you hadn't, you wouldn't be here. You must be lying to us. _Wicked_ boy." 

Lucinda grinned savagely. "Evil child!" 

Whispers of the many trapped children chorused, echoing around the stone chamber. 

"_Evil! Wicked! Liar! Evil! Wicked! Liar!_" 

Severus turned away from teh wall, breathing heavily, but the voice did not stop. As his breathing came quicker and became more panicked, he dropped to the floor, tears streaming into the dirt but too scared to make a noise. 

Lying on the dusty floor, the roar of many children's voices echoing in his ears and a sideways view of Lucinda Snape laughing at him would, in later life, be one of his first and most hated memories. 

*** 

Claud looked down at his wife as her eyes started to open. a single trail of dried blood led enticingly down the side of her neck, slipping below the line of her dress. Her eyes widened with fright as they focussed on him. He sighed and crouched down beside her, cupping her head gently. He whispered into her ear, "I will not tolerate insubordination from anyone in this house, Estrella. I didn't _want_ to hit you. You made me. You just wouldn't let me decide what's best for my child. _I_ know what's best for him, I'm his father. And you coddle him so. You should have just let me punish him without any fuss, without driving me to..." Claud sighed again. "Just apologise, and we'll forget all about it." 

Estrella blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. She breathed deeply and looked sorrowfully into her husbands eyes. "I'm sorry, Claud. I won't disobey you again." 

Claud smiled, stroking his wife's hair. He kissed her temple tenderly. "That's my girl. My beautiful star." 

*** 

_AN: Please, don't forget to review!_


End file.
